Wings of Fire Human AU
by Joebug
Summary: Just as the title says comreds (see what I did thar?)


A/N: Sooooo I'm bringing thus back bea. ONE THING! Its gonna be awile before another chapter comes out becus (lol becus) I wanna re-write it in my new style. Or try to. But I also want to do another story too. Like three. Anyway, bi see you next chapter.

* * *

The underground bunkers where mostly dark, with only a few lanterns where placed sparsely. The small amount of light flickered off the rusted walls of the winding hallways.

Clay was trying to keep hidden in the shadows, but of course, he failed. Stumbling around in the darkness, shoes scuffing loudly. Clay was tall and hugely muscled. He wore a tank top, cargo pants, and dirty white Nike shoes.

He winced every time his shoes squeaked or his elbow hit the wall. Clay was trying to get lost in the bunker somewhere, so Kelsy would get lost too and not train him or his friends. Kelsy was much smaller than Clay, but she trained all day every day, and she was also a war veteran.

Clay heard clattering, and thought it was Kelsy. He froze and held his breath. Everything was silent for a moment. Clay sighed in relief, then tuned only to see Kelsy holding her dulled shortsword at his neck.

"Where do you think you're going, maggot?"

Kelsy had pasty skin from being underground so long, hazel eyes, and brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore an iron chestplate, and carried around a iron sheld.

"Umm..." Clay tried to think of an good excuse, but ended up useing the same one he always did. "I was trying to find the bathroom." He smiled sheepishly.

Kelsy grunted in frustration. "How many times must I tell you? It's dawn the hall, to the right of the sleeping bunker. Is your little maggot mind too small to handle that?"

Clay looked around, thinking of what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. "Uh... Yeah?"

Kelsy snarled a laugh. "C'mon, maggot, we got training to do."

"But I gotta go!" At this point, Clay was trying to do everything he could to avoid training.

"To bad." Kelsy wasn't haveing it today. "C'mon."

Kelsy led the way to the training bunker with Clay following slowly behind.

Kelsy looked back at Clay, annoyed. "Pick up the pace, maggot. I haven't got all day."

Clay listened. He didn't want to get her angry. Or more angry, that is.

The training bunker was a big, dome shape room. dulled or disabled weapons sat on racks. In the center of the ceiling was a huge, bright lantern.

"Choose a melee weapon!"

Clay groaned and walked over to the racks. He chose a dulled longsword and a wood shield. As soon as he turned, Kelsy was on him, shortsword raised. She slashed his chest and jabbed his side. The training weapons where dulled down, so it didn't cut, but it still hurt.

"Ow!" Clay rubbed his side. "That's not fair! I wasn't even-"

Before he could finish, Kelsy attacked again. "Your opponents won't wait for you to be ready!"

Clay gripped his sheld, moveing it to try to block her slashes and jabs. She was fast, moveing like a snake, weaving and strikeing.

Kelsy stopped, panting. "Your doing okay at defence, so what? Okay will kill you. You need to do grate if you wanna live."

Clay was sweaty and thirsty. And hungry too. He just wanted dinner right now.

"Nothing to say, maggot? Fine! work on offence now!"

Kelsy always liked to take her anger out on Clay and the others while training, and she had alot of anger.

This next round of attacks, Kelsy didn't hold back. She bashed Clay in the knee with her sheld, causing him to kneel down. Then she hit him over the head with the flat of her sword.

"Owch." Clay rubbed his aching head. He realy wished he could fight with his friends. He normally won and nobody got hurt. It was more like play-fighting.

"Come on! Your just being lazy now! Get up you useless piece of shit- Ow!"

Clay looked up. Tammy was holding a BB gun. Kelsy was rubbing the back of her head.

"Hurry, Clay!" yelled Tammy.

They both ran out of the training room and down the hall and into the rec room. They hid under the big metal pool table.

Panting, Clay said, "She's gonna go ape shit on you tomorrow for this."

"Ha!" laughed Tammy. "When doesn't she go ape shit on us?"

Clay giggled, then nudged her with his elbow. "Thanks Tam."

"It was no problem. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Clay shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm hungry. And tired. And everything hurts. And I'm bord now. How long do we got to stay here? When's dinner?"

"Shut up, Clay," Tam said. "How much can someone complain, jeez. Lets just play some Mario before dinner. I'm sure Kelsy won't be back for awhile."


End file.
